


The Song of My Heart

by wayward_author



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Cuffs, F/M, If you are a Ron fan, Light BDSM, Long One-Shot, M/M, Multiple Sex, Plugs, Public Blowjobs, Public Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vibrators, Warning: There are homophobic actions and words, ballgag, has music related things, please look away, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/wayward_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“These couple of weeks, I’ve been wanted to tell you that I’m sorry and that…I…I love you Draco. I’ve been in denial about it, but I really am-“ he was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his hard. He could taste cinnamon and nicotine, but did not mind as he slowly wrapped his arms around Draco, trying to become as close as he could with the blond. Draco gently pushed his tongue inside his mouth, running the tip of it along Harrys teeth and played with his own. Metal clicked against his teeth as the younger male realized Draco had a tongue ring, moaning softly from the feel of it. Slowly, he led the quivering and sighing male to the couch, catching himself as the feel so he would not crush his body. He pulled back and took in the sight of the flushed innocent face staring back to him.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Draco drove down to kiss him sweetly once before devouring his mouth</p>
<p>//In which how two people met and came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxNote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/gifts).



> I did it! Took forever, almost two years, but I did it! I finished this lovely piece of work. This has been a long project for a good friend and sister of mine. I already posted a story about some of our character in it called Baby Kicks, which I have more stored up in my brain to write, and this one will hopefully make her happy. I love you Abby! I hope you, and all the other Darry fans, will enjoy this.

Now that he thought about it, it has been a while since their relationship started. About a year, maybe more, actually. A year since everything went to hell, and he had found his own little haven. It was back when Harry and his two friends, Hermione and Ron, had finally moved up in the world and started college. He felt like the third wheel in the group when they started to date, but he found solace in Ron’s younger sister. Even though he was pushed to her by Ron himself, it was nice to have someone to share affection with, even if it’s with your own personal stalker. That was when everything started to go downhill.

He never felt comfortable around girls, well, only the giggling ones that wanted to date him because of his looks. He never really felt any attraction to them, but always caught himself looking at other males. With his best mate preaching about how wrong it was, he would banish and scold himself for it, but it also led to loathing for himself. Hermione fought with her boyfriend about it, telling him he was wrong. He was surprised the two of them lasted for as long as they did. With her out on her own, leaving the two boys to themselves, tension grew. Ginny was mad with him for concentrating on school more while Ron was upset with him still talking to Hermione. He could not win with either of them and it was tearing him apart. And then, he met Draco. 

He was different, to say the least. A drop-out, a smoker, a business owner. Even with his habits, he had a successful music store open in the area. The first time they laid eyes on each other, it felt like electricity shot through him. The blond before him smirked and went over to talk and their rocky relationship started. It was slow, like any friendship is, but Harry started to notice little things about his new friend, the little mannerisms that no one else picked up. How his nose twitched when he first lights a cigarette, how his smirk would turn into soft laughter at a joke or a smile when he hears his favorite music, and when he would look to Harry, how his eyes darkened with an emotion he could only describe as lust. He admitted to himself that it keep him company at night in his dreams but each morning when he would talk to Ron or Ginny the guilt would hurt him. They did not know the blond in his life and he would rather it stay that way.

One day, that changed. 

Ginny had drug him, Ron, and his new girl Lavender on a shopping trip. The girls chattered on about useless information while Ron groaned on about being at the mall. He soon switched over to the topic of how well Lavender Brown was in bed, making Harry sick to his gills. He tried to tune them out and take in his surroundings when he heard a voice he memorized over the past weeks he started hanging out at the music store at night. His heart fluttered at the sound but sunk when the rest of the party stared at him strangely. Harry Potter was not known to hang out with edgy people such as Draco Malfoy. Hell, he was not known to hang with many other people in the first place.  
“Fancy seeing you here.” Harry blushed at the smile he received. “Should’ve called, would’ve joined you sooner.”

“Ah, well…”

“Why should he when he has us?” Ginnys voice sounded shrill as she stepped closer to him, making Harry uncomfortable. “How he knows your kind, I have no idea, but the fact that he didn’t call you should give you a hint.” Draco narrowed his eyes to the red head female.

“Are you sure you didn’t just drag him here against his will?”

“How dare you! He wants to be here, don’t you Harry.” He could only just stare at her, his gills still green. She scoffed and walked away, Lavender hot on her heels as he just stood there. Ron just laughed at his sisters’ behavior.

“Man, I hope I don’t get in trouble with Lav later, but that was gold. Isn’t it fun making Ginny mad. Her cheeks match her hair.” He turned to the blond, his smile dropping. “But seriously man, how do you know this fag?” Draco growled at the word.

“What’s your problem ?”

“You. We don’t need your gay ass germs, right Harry?”

“I think he wouldn’t mind my ‘gay ass germs’. My ass is fabulous. I bet he’d be honored to have it.” Ron looked as if he swallowed something sour.

“I doubt it. We don’t mix with you animals. Right?” They both turned to the green eyed male, but his throat felt swollen and his cheeks were pale. This was why he did not want them to meet. He did felt a connection with the blond, but Ron was his best mate. It was hard to choose one over the other. His chest felt as if someone was squeezing him tightly. He cast a frightened and saddened look to Draco as he started to shake. A look of hurt and understanding crossed his eyes before they hardened to emotion.

“I see…Well, good day.” Harry could feel his heart break as he watched the blond walk away. With a quick excuse, he left the mall and ran as far as he could, shacking softly as he did so. What he did not anticipate was running into someone he had not talked to in over a month.

“Harry?” A soft voice asked. He glanced up to see Hermione and his tears fell. The girl ushered him to a close by café, maneuvering him into a small back room. It took time, lots of tea, and holding him to get the full story. Hermione held him as she told him it was not his fault, that he was perfect the way he was. She advised him to tell Ron and Ginny the truth and to move out when he can. He shakily told her he had nowhere to go. She bopped him on the head and offered her place as long as he did not mind her cat. 

It took a couple of days, but he gathered up his courage, called his only friend, and together they explained the situation to the red heads. There were tears, screaming, and accusations from them, making the black haired male cry, but he grabbed his things and left with his head high. Hermione’s apartment was a normal two bedroom on the top floor. She had a nice view of the city and park, which became Harrys solace for the time. A week passed by before Hermione decided to help pull him from his depressed stupor. She left him and her cat to stare out of the window and went downtown to visit the music store Harry ranted about. One fact she never told was that she knew Draco personally from her childhood days, but has not seen him for a while.

She snuck into the store and took in the form of her old friend with a frown. Here was the man who used to tease her, used to play with her, who used to be the light of her day, and he was hurting. His hair looked dull, he had bags under his eyes, and she could tale he barely shaved. Her heart hurt for her two friends as she walked up to the counter.  
“Welcome to Deathly Hallows, how may I help you?” Even his voice made her feel sad.

“Am I really that unrecognizable for you?” Dracos head snapped up in shock as he took in her smile.

“Her-Hermione?” He came around the counter to grab her in a bear hug. “How did you find me?” He asked when he put her down.

“Let’s just say that an old friend told me about this place and I had to see if it really was you.” Draco soon took his break and pulled Hermione to the back alley behind the building. They sat and talked for a while about how their life has been so far, Hermione being careful about the names she brought up. Soon she had him talking about Harry and saw how his eyes lit up with the thought about him, but soon became depressed once again. He told her he understood how afraid Harry was to not take his side, to not come out to his friend that he did want to spend time with the blond. He saw it in Harrys eyes that day, but it still hurt.

When it was time for Draco to go back to work, Hermione got his number and address, telling him she would stop by later on tonight and to not go anywhere. His response was a roll of the eyes and a small smile of agreement. Maybe with her, movies, and alcoholic ice cream his problems would miraculously become better. Hermione waved goodbye and set herself on her way back to her apartment, her demeanor bright as she opened the door to see Harry still by the windows. She quickly pulled him away, telling him to get ready for tonight. When he argued against it, he coward down from her glare and went to look presentable.

Hours later, he became confused as they walked to a small neighborhood about a mile away. She led him up a few flights of stairs and knocked on a slowly disintegrating door. He heard no music, so it was not a party. Was she introducing a friend? Maybe a boyfriend? All his thoughts flew out the window when the door opened to a muscle shirt clad Draco. Both men stared in shock as Hermione greeted him with a smile and drug Harry in. She explained that they had much to talk about, and unless they were thrown together, it would not happen. She looked at Harry, telling him to not come home until the next day or when they made up and left. Silence met them as the males continued to stare at once another before Harry started to cry, repeating he was sorry over and over. He told him that after running into Hermione once again, he told Ron and Ginny everything. He told him how scared he was. He told him how he wanted the blond to yell at him, to shake him for the pain he put him through. Harry calmed down enough to stare up into Dracos eyes, walking over so there was only an inch or two between them. 

“These couple of weeks, I’ve been wanted to tell you that I’m sorry and that…I…I love you Draco. I’ve been in denial about it, but I really am-“ he was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his hard. He could taste cinnamon and nicotine, but did not mind as he slowly wrapped his arms around Draco, trying to become as close as he could with the blond. Draco gently pushed his tongue inside his mouth, running the tip of it along Harrys teeth and played with his own. Metal clicked against his teeth as the younger male realized Draco had a tongue ring, moaning softly from the feel of it. Slowly, he led the quivering and sighing male to the couch, catching himself as the feel so he would not crush his body. He pulled back and took in the sight of the flushed innocent face staring back to him.

“I love you too.” Draco drove down to kiss him sweetly once before devouring his mouth. He soon had Harrys shirt off, chest covered with wet kisses and slowly appearing hickies, and started on his pants. Harry kicked off his shoes a while before and lifted his hips to help his partner as he tugged on the blonds muscle shirt. Neither of them remembers exactly how many times they had dreamt about this moment, how long they wanted to press their bodies together and climb to their mutual euphoria. Too long, they both decided as their bare chests met together. Draco did not pause as he sunk his teeth into Harrys neck, marking him as his, while grabbing the younger males length in his hand. The arch and struggling moan made himself groan. He teased his lover with slow, light pumps, loving the way he would buck his hips for more friction.

“Draaccc, please.” The desperate call of his nickname is what broke his mind. He pulled away enough to rid himself of pants and pulled out some lube and a condom (he later explained that he had supplies stationed throughout the apartment just in case random moments happened). He took his time prepping Harry, easily finding his sweet spot. He loved the way how he clutched his muscles around his fingers. When he was entering his third, he went inch by inch, kissing away Harrys painful gasps. Once he was ready, Draco had to hold his hips down to keep him from fucking his fingers. He did not want to cause too much pain for their first time.

He whispered he was sorry over and over again as he entered his lover, staying still every so often for him to get used to being filled. They both shuddered as Draco was taken in until his hips met the back of Harrys. They locked eyes, both watery from emotions, as they met in a sweet kiss. They whispered ‘I love yous’ as Draco pulled back to slam against his prostate. He had never heard a more beautiful scream. A few more thrusts and Harry begged him for something more, anything to change the experience from good to wonderful. With a smirk, Draco sat on his knees, his balls tapping against his lovers’ bottom. With a wink, he held Harrys legs open as he started to slam into him. Harry lost his mind as he clung to the couch, mouth wide open in an endless scream. Draco started to pump him once more, this time holding on as hard as he dared and as fast as his hips. His own groans joined in with the lone man chorus he was listening to as he watched Harrys enjoyment. He knew the younger male would not last long, not if this was his first time having anal sex, let alone being touched by someone who knew what they were doing.

“Cum for me babe.” He growled as he moved faster. He did not have to tell the man twice as his hole tightened and his dick pulsed boldly, shooting his semen over his chest and his lovers hand. Draco licked his lips at the sight as he continued his welcomed abuse against the sensitive prostate. A minute later, he came within the condom, wishing he did not need it as a precaution. For now though, it was fine. He gently pulled out before gathering his tired boyfriend within his arms, nuzzling and cooing him as he came down from his high.

“Drac…” His voice was horse and low from screaming.

“It’s alright. Rest for now.”

“But, you’re still…” Draco looked down to see his penis still erect and shook his head.

“Sorry. Seeing you cum like that…” He trailed off as he brought his soiled hand up, the white substance clinging to his fingers. He licked two clean before Harry sleepily lent over to finish the job, nibbling at the webbing between the fingers. “Wha…” With a groan, Draco dropped his head to lie on the warm, sweat covered shoulder. “Keep doing that and you won’t get any rest.”

“That’s fine with me. I like you inside.” Draco growled once more.

“Not tonight. Not after our first time. I don’t want to make it hurt more than it will tomorrow. Hermione will kill me.”

“But…What about you?” He earned a chuckle and a kiss on the forehead.

“It’ll go away, don’t worry about it.” There was a comfortable silence before Harry dropped to his knees, pulling the filled condom off to throw it away in the small wastebasket. When he kissed the tip of his loves still erect member, Draco stiffened with a moan.

“Wait, Harry-“

“Let me do this for you…please.” When Draco reclined back, Harry kissed the tip again, enjoying the hissing sound he gained. He closed his eyes half way, slipping his tongue out to lick the tip, loving the way Draco would grip the couch. He slowly took in as much as he could, almost gagging himself when he tried to take more. Draco pulled back, lifting Harrys head up to his worried eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Harry coughed softly and chuckled softly. “Thought that would be easier than it was.” Draco sighed through his nose and ran a hand through his lovers hair.

“You don’t have to rush it, you know.”

“I do, but…I really wanted to.” Draco smiled and kissed him.

“You’ll get better. There are ways to get past the gag reflex, but it takes time. You can swallow more than the tip; you’re doing better than I did my first time.” Harry pouted up to him with a small glare. “What?”

“I wish I was your first.” Draco paused before laughing, pulling him into his arms, holding him close as he laughed into his shoulder, shaking softly. “I don’t see the humor in this.” He was rewarded with a kiss.

“You don’t have to. I just find it funny that that’s the part you focus on about being first for us.” His boyfriend turned a nice shade of red.

“Yes…well…” Harry was nuzzled by his dragon.

“Don’t worry. I know what you meant.”

For the rest of the night, they cuddled while they switched between watching movies and making fun of the actors. They fell asleep a while later, wrapped up in a small blanket that was on the back of the couch. The next day, they lounged around until there was a knocking at the door. Draco tucked Harry in with the blanket, knowing that he would not be able to move yet, and went to see who it was as he through on a pair of lounge pants. There on his doorstep stood an annoyed Hermione.

“Hey.” She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms at his blank face.

“Hey?...Hey? That’s all you can say?” Draco braced himself for Hurricane Hermione. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? No calls, not texts to tell me how it went. Harry didn’t come home and he didn’t send me anything. What were you thinking? Sure I told him to come back until you’ve at least talked, but if he stayed over I would’ve at least liked some sort of notice. What if he stormed off and was kidnapped or…or something! Think Draco!” He closed his eyes as she ranted on and on about being responsible and to think things through when Harry limped over, draping himself on his boyfriends arm with a small grimace.

“’Mione, as much as I love seeing you at noon, frilled and ready to attack, wanna come in to talk instead of standing out there.” The womans gaze turned to him, taking in on how he put most of his weight on Draco, how tired he was, and all the marks on his skin, and grinned.

“Ohhh, I see.” She chuckled softly and stepped in to grab Harrys other side. “You should go lie down and rest more. Draco and I will make you food.”

“Vanilla pancakes?” He asked, peeking up to her form his bent form, a smile growing slowly.

“With bananas and chocolate chips and raspberry jam.”

“Yes!” The other two laughed at the excited gleam in his emerald eyes. Once he was put back on the couch, the childhood friends set to work.

~

Over the next few weeks, as time slowly turned into months, Harry noticed things about his boyfriend he did not before. The way he would act like a cat when waking up, the way his eyes sparkled when Harry when he came in with food during his work hours, as well as…

“Mnng!”

“Shhhh, there are people trying to watch the movie Harry.” 

Draco loved public sex. He found this out a week and a half after they got together when they went for a walk in the park not too far from Dracos place. After wrangling him into a secluded part and ravished him on a tree, Harry gained a new sense of what kind of person his love was. Soon, he found himself looking forward for when he would be jumped by Draco, each place getting more open. Hence the theater they were in. Not many people were in for this movie and they sat at the top, away from any eyes. Half way through the movie, the blond dropped, mouthing at Harrys crotch until he took out his member, slowly using his mouth on the sensitive organ.

“You make it harrrrannn!” The dark haired male had to cover his mouth in case his whispers grew louder. Especially when Draco would suddenly deep throat all of him, sucks for a few seconds and slowly come back up to just tease him until he begged. It has become almost like a game for them, to see who could make the other lose control and who can make the other one scream. Of course, they did not want to get caught, but that was part of the thrill.

“Tsk, tsk. Such a bad boy. We’re supposed to be silent during a movie.” Draco loved watching him tremble as he teased him. It was one of his favorite hobbies now. He continued to do so until the end of the movie, irked and impressed that Harry controlled his voice and did not grab his hair to try and fuck his face, like he tended to do when he was frustrated. But he did have a funny walk when they left, making him smirk.

“I blame you.” Harry told him, cheeks red.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’ll get you back for this.”

“And I shall wait for such a time.” Harry hid his smirk, already having a plan. He was going to execute it that day anyway, but now he was determined to show his sex crazed hubby what happened to naughty teases. They wondered the mall, walking in and out of random shops when they came to one of Harrys favorites. He grabbed a couple of shirts and went to try them on, smirking as he changed into the form fitting shirt and grabbed the leather cuffs and ball gag he stashed in his deep pockets. Oh he was glad Draco showed him the world of BDSM. It broadened his horizon and now he can show him what he had learned, even if it was a glimmer.

“Drac, can you come in? I want your opinion on something.” He smiled at the hesitant sound in the back of his throat.

“Umm, sure.” Once the door opened, Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him in slowly and making sure the door was closed tight behind him. He pushed a confused Draco onto the bench, licking his lips. “Harry?” He took the smaller male in, eyes widening at the shirt, noticing how well it formed to his body. The muscles underneath clenched and relaxed every so often, and he could see every movement. What struck him even more was that he forgone his pants and was slowly messing with the band of his underwear.

“I told you I’d get you back Drac.” He swayed over, straddling his surprised boyfriend, grinding down until they both moaned softly. ”You just had to pull that on the day I was going to give you a little present.” He reached behind the blond, taking the opportunity to cuff his hands behind him. “But now, I think I’m going to improvise.” He grinded down once more before moving down in between his legs, nuzzling the growing bulge, earning another moan. “Be careful, the workers might hear.”

“Har-!” Draco was cut off by a kiss before a ball was gently pushed into his mouth, tied behind his back. Harry knew he would be in trouble once they went back to the tied up mans place, but seeing him on the other side of being helpless made his chest swell. After nipping his neck, he moved down to his pants, quickly undoing them and pulling out his half hard cock.

“We don’t have much time for more than a quick fuck, but I have a feeling you won’t mind, especially once you realize what I have in store for you.” He bent down and teased him with the tip of his tongue right before taking in as much as he could. He can take in at least half without gagging now, and was proud that he could make that certain expression on Dracos face. He moaned softly around the dick in his mouth, sucking a couple of times before moving, releasing him with a pop. He continued to use his wet appendage and a hand to spread the rest of his saliva. Once he deemed that it was wet enough, he took off his underwear and the soft buzzing sound rang out. In the back of the blonds pleasured mind, he knew what it was, but did not truly figure it out until Harry lowered himself onto him, taking him in full and-

“Mmmph!” Dracos hips launched forward once. That little tease had been sitting through a movie with him sucking his cock and a bullet pressed against his prostate. Later on, he wondered how Harry withstood it all without causing a scene or coming. With the head of his member pressing it in harder, he felt the vibrations too and could not help but shake. He opened his eyes, looking at Harry as he tried so hard to not make a sound when he moved. He slammed the dark haired boy onto the bench, taking the cuffs he slipped out of to secure his arms above him. He then took the ball gag, not minding the droll that dripped down onto Harrys clothed chest. He pried the whimpering males mouth open to shove the ball into his lips, tying it behind his head. Draco thrusted in once hard, shuddering as he clamped down on his groan, his lover arching into his movements, wanting to scream. “You’ve been bad Harry, very bad.” He bent down to nip his ear. “It’s sad that we don’t have time to draw this out, but once we get home, you won’t be walking for a month.” The shift at his hips told him to hurry. He chuckled and sat up; pulling the tight shirt Harry had on up until it was behind his head. He slowly ran his hands down his body, squeezing his white thighs right before he grabbed them and started to pound into the tight hole, making sure it hit the toy and abused his sweet spot each time. 

He enjoyed watching his boyfriend buck and arch, voicelessly begging for more as he let out small sounds. Draco could tell he was slowly losing the battle to not scream and picked up the pace. From experience, he was pretty good at not being caught in public, but this little minx made him want to howl and shout from the feelings he got, emotionally and physically. He reached down to the neglected cock, taking it into his hand and pumping hard. Neither of them lasted to long afterwards, coming hard and making a mess. The blond took a few moments to settle his heart and moved out gently, loving seeing his essence drip out of Harrys clenching hole. He rubbed the back of his thigh and bent down to the quivering mans pants, knowing he brought a plug. He knew how his green eyed beauty thought and realized that he loved felling full after they fucked and made love. He smirked as he found it, using a hand to take what dripped out to cover it and get the bigger mess back inside before pressing it into the hole. Harrys hips jerked up once as he moaned. Draco took the ball gag out and kissed him harshly, promising that it was just the beginning. 

“I swear, if I did not know you that well, I would’ve thought you scammed me for a shirt.” The blond said as they stepped out of the store, his boyfriend beaming happily with his bag.

“Like you didn’t love my plan.” He giggled softly, linking their arms together.

“Now I didn’t say that, but I still had to buy it.”

“I paid for the movie.”

“I know, and I’m not really complaining, but if you were to look at it, someone could claim that you did scam me. I mean, what store would take back a shirt after the wearer had mind blowing sex in it?” Harry paused and looked to him.

“But they wouldn’t have known or else we would’ve been in trouble.” His taller man threw his head and laughed.

“Oh the woman at checkout knew. Her face was all red and she gave me a discount on it.” The smaller male’s mouth fell open as his skin became bright red, his hands coming up to cover his face.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” The blond laughed and kissed the back of his hands, wrapping his arms around the embarrassed blob.

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not! I can’t show my face in there ever again!” All that continued was a whimsical laugh when someone called Harrys name. The couple turned to see a red head they wanted to forget. “What a surprise. Hello again, Ronald.” The ginger flinched at his full first name.

“So it’s true then?” He asked, his eyes glaring at the two.

“Whatever it is, probably. What’s it to you?” Harry was ignored while Ron turned his full attention onto Draco.

“You’ve corrupted him, turned him into one of your people.” He spat the last word out. “The old Harry would never hang with someone of your kind. Hell, he wouldn’t even spare you a glance. I don’t know how you did it, but you’ve turned him into something different and unnatural. You stole-“

“Drac has nothing to do with this Ron! And you’re just explaining yourself. You’re such a homophobe, it’s not funny. What? Are you afraid you’ll catch gay? That’s ridiculous. I was never like that. The only reason why I never stood up for my beliefs was because you were my best mate, have been since even before grade school, but this is going too far.” Harry stepped forward, moving in front of Draco as he did. “I tried so hard to be someone I wasn’t, all because of you. You and Hermione were the only two who would friend me for me, after all that time. And now, I’m not afraid to be me thanks to Draco.” He reached behind him to grab his loves hand, holding on tightly. “He’s my life, and he will be until the end. You say he had corrupted me, but that’s not true. He set me free.” He glared at his old friend. “Now if you don’t mind, we have a dinner date with Hermione. Good day.” He turned, pulling the taller man behind him as he walked away, feeling as light as the day he moved out, and more.

~

It was a week later when it happened. Harry went to buy ingredients to help Draco cook since it was Hermiones birthday. They wanted to surprise her, especially since if it was not for her, they would not have gotten together. He was talking on his cell, making sure he got everything, when someone grabbed him. He dropped all his items, hearing Draco call out for him through the phone, and was slammed into a wall. He hissed from banging his head against the bricks when someone grabbed his hair roughly, pulling him around.  
“So the great Harry Potter likes the gay stick up his ass? Who woulda thought?” The voice was muffled from a mask, but it was familiar.

“A-Are we really doing this?” A second voice piped in. The other growled and kneed Harry.

“We owe him a favor, or have you forgotten, meathead?”

“I haven’t, but…Harry’s done nothing wrong.”

“Even so, we do this and he’ll forget the money we owe him.”

“But Sea-“

“Enough!” The first person roared and kicked Harry to the ground, kicking his ribs over and over until there was a cracking sound. Harry gasped for air, not able to respond as the figure continued to wail on him. “Well, are you just going to stand there?”

“I…I…”

“Tsk. Useless. At least get the car ready for when we leave. His lover boy’s probably on his way trying to find him and his place isn’t too far.” The second person stood there, shivering, as the first kicked Harrys head. “Now, dammit!” That got the person moving, just as Draco rounded the corner.

“Hey!”

“Hmph.” The figure kicked once more before running to the just starting car at the other end of the alleyway. Draco ran, but stopped by Harry, watching them drive off. He knelt, noticing blood slowly leaking trough his wounds. As quick as he could, he called for an ambulance and called Hermione, shaking as he gently touched Harrys hair, scared.  
Hours later, they were stationed in his hospital room. His skin was paler and bruised with his ribs broken and was very lucky to not have a punctured lung. For the first couple of hours he had trouble breathing on his own, but once he was stabilized, he was taken off the machine. With the damage dealt to his head, the doctors told them that it will be a while before he woke up, that he might not, and even if he did, he may not be all there.

After giving the descriptions of the two that jumped Harry the best he could, Draco did not leave his side. Not for work, not for food. He sat there, by the bedside, like a statue as the world passed him by. Hermione would drag him up, making him function enough for a shower and for something to eat and then he was right back where he started. He would cry at night, when the staff left him alone and when the woman went home. Clutching Harrys hand tightly as he stared, silently sobbing. He would talk to him sometimes, trying to coax him to wake up, but nothing was working. 

Two weeks went by with this routine, Draco draining from his body with each passing day. The doctors warned him once again that the male would not wake up, but he would not hear it. Harry will get through this, he had to! That night, he sobbed harder, wanting to cradle Harry, but did not want to injury him anymore than he was. He was so gone into his crying, he did not hear the deep breath taken by the person in the bed. He missed his name being called, twice, and did not react until a hand took his. Draco paused, looking down, and his tears turned to relief as he whispered his lovers name, over and over. His hands shook as he took Harrys cheeks into them to place soft kisses on his lips.

“Drac…Drac…It’s okay now. How long have I been here?” His voice was close to being nonexistent, Draco went to get him water and rang for a nurse. 

“A couple of weeks.” He told him as he fed him the water. “Longest two weeks of my life.” Before they could talk more, a nurse and doctor came in to check on the patient. They ran through many tests and looked over his body. He was healing nicely and his memory seemed to be alright. The only part missing was the attack. Harry told him it was a blur, not remembering much. Afterwards, he was prescribed more rest as Draco called Hermione. She was there first thing in the morning with flowers and a greasy breakfast, knowing the food would not be up to Harry standards. She cried as she hugged him, lecturing him lightly on how he needed to be careful and more aware of his surroundings. She sniffled as she finally calmed down and told him she was so happy he was alright.

Another week went by before he was released from the hospital, the nurses jokingly telling him to never come back, at least if it was not for a visit. One nurse in particular, Luna, hugged him and told him to watch out for pixies in his sleep and that the smell of roses and lilies would keep him safe at night, He nodded along, kissing her cheek, and followed his boyfriend home. It was decided that he would stay with Draco for a while since Hermione worked too much to stay and help with all his needs. 

It was nice, being able to stay with his love since he took off work, but soon it became overbearing. Harry could not do anything without Draco hovering over him like a mother hen. It was cute at first, but quickly became too much as time passed by. He was mostly healed, and yet his boyfriend would not relent. When he showered, dressed, went outside he was always with him. It drove him dizzy how often he was pulled away from cooking and cleaning, being scolded from not resting. It became too much one day and he exploded.

“Stop it! Just…Stop Draco! I’m not glass; I can take care of myself!”

“Harry, you were jumped not even two minutes away from Hermiones. I’m trying to make everything easier for you. Just one little thing could trigger-“ 

“That won’t happen, it won’t. And I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but please, I can do stuff. I’m healed, I don’t need you all over me like I’m about to choke!” 

“You almost did!”

“But I didn’t! Dammit Draco, I need you to be loving, not controlling!”

“So I’m controlling now? I’m the bad guy? I’m just trying to help!”

“Oh right, by smothering me. News flash, that’s not how it works! What you’re doing could be classified as…” Harry trailed off, not wanting to continue. They were both breathing hard, standing close enough to feel each other’s warmth. 

“Classified as what, Harry? Please, tell me what’s in that brain of yours.”

“…It’s signs of abuse. You’re trying to make it so I’m solely dependent on you. I am, to an extent, because I do need you, but not to this level.” His glare lessened. “I need the Drac I know, the one that held me tight. The one I knew would give me what I need and understood what was too much. I need the Drac from before the incident, the one who would shove me somewhere for a quick make-out, on the edge of being caught. I need you Draco, so badly, but not this bad. Let me be me.” His tone softened as he gently kissed his lips. He shuddered and moaned. How long has it been since they shared a soft kiss? Far too long, he thought. Draco growled and kissed him rougher. He pushed him into the wall hard; his kisses becoming fast and passionate, the tension form the last couple of week coiling even more. Their tongues played together, mixed saliva dribbling down their chins.   
Draco started to bite and suck Harry’s neck, making him cry out as he pulled him closer. They quickly did away with their pants and underwear, making them fall to the ground. They went back to kissing as the rutted away together, the recovering male wrapping his legs around his beau. Draco slipped and his head pressed against Harry’s hole, making him moan and shiver just right. He tried to pull away to prep him, but was stopped by his boyfriend. He shook his head, trying to push down.

“Can’t…wait…please Drac, I need…you inside…” His eyes were clouded, mouth open with droll leaking from the kisses, cheeks flushed just right. They have done it so many times, he was sure he was still stretched enough. If not, the pain would be welcomed. Draco gripped him tighter with a growl.

“Fine, but I’m going slow.” He kissed him so he would not protest, pushing in slowly. Fuck he missed this feeling, the heat and the tight muscle around him. How was he to even go slow when he was going crazy? The small whimpers kept him grounded until he was fully inside. Both males shuddered, moaning at the feeling. Draco shifted slightly, brushing against Harrys prostate, the boy arching with a sharp moan. The blond continued to roll his hips on the same spot hard until his lover begged him to move. He did, thrusting slow a couple of times, spreading his pre-cum to make it easier before he pulled back his head to watch Harry. His command for him to scream was the only warning he had before Draco started to fuck him hard against the wall. The way Harry threw his head back, his moans quickly become screams of ‘yes’ and ‘Draco’ as his eyes rolled back into his head, mouth open. Draco pumped Harry fast with his thrusts, leaving aggressive marks all over his skin. It did not take long for them to come hard, making a mess between them as they fell to the kitchen floor.

Draco cradled him to his chest, nuzzling and kissing his temple and face, murmuring his love. Harry was still out of it as he cuddled into his boyfriend, making small happy sounds. As he slowly came down from his high, he kissed Dracos neck softly. He could feel him hardening again inside, shifting to roll around it, and gaining a hiss.  
“Continue to do that and the food won’t be ready for when Hermione comes.”

“We can just order out.” The black haired male kissed him as he continued to roll his hips. Draco groaned and thought that it was going to be a long night before helping Harry.  
Later on that night after Hermione came and went, they laid in bed, intertwined together in a happy pile. Harry hummed at the feel of Dracos fingers in his hair and across his sweat stained skin. He missed this, being close to the one that held his heart. He should have said something earlier. He looked up to speak when he noticed the tears in Dracos eyes. The taller lover held him tight to his chest.

“…I thought I had lost you.” He whispered. Harrys eyes widened when he heard how lost his boyfriend sounds and hugged him closer.

“You can never lose me.” He whispered back, his own tears popped into his eyes. They held each other as sleep claimed them, whispering softly to one another, never wanting to let go.

~

The next day, Draco let him go grocery shopping on his own, nervous and worried. Harry tried to reassure him as he set off, promising to call if something felt off. He did not go far, just to the store a couple of blocks down. He stayed away from wide openings into dark places, his muscles tightening whenever he was near them. He sighed in relief as he made it to his destination, grabbing a buggy and taking out his list. He planned on making Dracos favorite with a little twist. Well, if it works out anyway. He at least wanted to show how much he appreciates everything he has done for him, even with all the smothering. It was just one way he showed that he cared.

He was lost in his thoughts when he ran into a body trying to get the sauce he needed. Looking up, he started to apologize when he caught a look at their face. He looked for a few more moments, the person getting nervous with each passing second.

“Ah! Neville, how are you? I haven’t seen you since high school. How many years have it been?” Harry smiled as he talked to the timid boy. He has not changed since they graduated, as far as he could tell. His hair was neater and he had lost weight. He still kept his nervous ticks, looking around paranoid and messing with his hands as his eyebrow twitched. What harry did not understand was why he was nervous around him. He went to touch his shoulder, to calm him, when he saw him flinch. “Neville?”

“I…I’m sorry Har-Harry!” The male coward, Harry about to ask him what was wrong when he felt a brick hit his head in a form of a memory. He could feel the kicks and punches, the rough bite of the wall against his body. He could barely hear voices over the sharp ringing of his ears. He knew them, he knew he did, how could he not? He placed Neville as the one scared, wanting to back out, the one starting the car. He then heard the first syllable of his partner’s name. Sea? There’s only one other he knew with a name like that.

“You…You and Seamus…You two…” Harry covered his mouth as bile rose, doubling over. Two of the mates in the small group they had back in school were the ones that almost killed him. Sure they were not close friends, but he was always nice to them, always wanted to include them since they got along well with him and Ron.

“I-I’m sorry Harry! We had to! We owed money to Ron and couldn’t pay it back, so he-“

“Ro-Ron?” The boy flinched, moaning softly from as his words began to tumble out of his mouth, growing louder and louder as he grabbed people’s attention.

“We had to! We…We couldn’t make rent, or our payments, so we went to Ron for help, but…but he was asking for double in return! He said he’d triple it if we didn’t do what he asked. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He was crying as Harry backed away from him, eyes wide. Sure Neville was not the one who beat him, but he was there. He did not come out after the fact, he did not try to make it work, make it right. Even with him saying sorry over and over again, Harry could not find it in him to forgive him, not yet anyways. He heard his phone go off, knowing it was Draco. He really did not want to pick up, but did anyways. He may have sounded wrong since his boyfriend started asking what was wrong, making him cry harder as he tried not to slip back into his retched memory. He found it in him to tell him at least what had happened at the store as the managers were walking up to them. 

A couple of hours later, he was in Dracos arms as the police questioned him over and over, squeezing all the information they could out of him. They kept on asking the same things over and over until Harry felt hallow and emotionless. This may not seem like any big deal to some people, but abuse, all kinds, always sticks. Being reminded of it constantly never helped, even when it were to get the facts straight. 

The police finally left, leaving the blond to tend to his broken loves mental health, a card for therapy in hand if he ever wanted to go. They lied down once they got home, their grips loose as they spooned. It was then Harry started to sob, his body aching from the imaginary blows he kept on retaking over and over. Draco held him tighter, whispering his love and comfort over and over until they passed out, holding each other as an anchor in their sleep.

~

A few months passed by, Harry now completely moved in with Draco and finishing up his last few therapy sessions. They slowly moved on from what had happened, from Harry flinching at loud bangs and hands cupping his face, to finally being okay with what had happened. All that was left was to face the ones who had hurt him in court.   
They wore their best clothes, the victim closed in a bubble his boyfriend and best friend made as they walked into the room. On one side, Ron, Seamus, and Neville sat, making Harry shiver at the sight of them, but hardened his eyes before staring foreword. He will not let his fear rule him, not anymore. After being sworn in and ushered into a room separate from the aggressors, one by one they gave their testimony. Harry was last and full of nerves as he walked up to the stand. He looked in front, only seeing Ron and his defense attorney. He could only feel betrayal and rage for his former friend, but stumped it out to clear his mind. It would not do to be swayed by such things right now. 

The prosecutor and defense each took their turn asking him questions. How he knew Ron, how their relationship turned sour, how he knew he was the mastermind. It went on and on, his old friends’ lawyer almost being snobbish with him. Harry kept his cool, fending off remarks and stuck with the facts. It took a while, he will admit to that, going back and forth and putting in all the details. He took a breath of air once they were done, curling up to Draco right after as they were in the pews waiting on the verdict. He was drained and ready to go home.

It did not take long for the results, finding all three of his old buddies guilty. Issued with time in jail and community service right after, they would be busy for a year or so depending on their behavior. Ron growled, shouting at how he was not wrong to get rid of such scum. His glare at Harry was venomous, so strong that if it were physical, he might be dead this time around. The judge gave Ron a stern look, telling him how he was talking about taking a life, telling him how his morals needed a hard look and hoped he found peace in the hell he was being sent to.

Later that day, back at home, the three of them had a quiet evening with greasy take-out, sponge cake with milk, and cheesy films while sitting on the couch. They did not talk about the day, did not feel the need to bring it up. It was done and over with, that was all that mattered to them. They laughed and joked about the people they watched acting, making fun of the lines and their fake accents. It felt warm and loved in the little bubble they had, the family they had built over the last couple of months. It was nice, and when Hermione had a request, neither boy could say no.

She told them how a girlfriend of hers had invited her to follow The Death Eaters on tour. They glared, jealous at her confession. They knew how much she loved the band, but they would have liked to go too. With Draco running a music store, he knew all about them, or as much as he could about the masked members, and would have liked to interview them for his store, and Harry liked them almost as much as his friend. With promises of many pictures, autographs, and gifts, they agreed to watch over her place for the week she would be gone for.

They spent that Friday fixing their place, making sure it was clean and the food that needed to go was gone. Once they were sure nothing would move in while they were away, they locked up and headed for their friends place. With quick hugs and kisses, Hermione was off with a flash, leaving the two males alone with her devious cat, wondering why they said yes as the claws sunk into their skin as she claimed them as her new scratching post. Harry laughed softly, stating that it might be payback for leaving the cat alone to stay with Draco. He got an un-amused look before his boyfriend went to the kitchen to start on food.

Halfway through their house sitting experience, they both were becoming tense and wound up. Harry wanted to respect Hermione’s space and not do anything while Draco wanted to brake in the bed in the guest room. A week without doing more than kiss and cuddle was getting to Draco. The time where he stayed away to make sure Harry healed was different in his eyes, not wanting to harm his boyfriend. Now, they were both healthy and nothing could stop them. No matter how much he whined and pleaded at Harry with an uncharacteristic pout, he still received the word no. What he did not know was that Harry was cracking too, especially with how Draco teased with his body language.

They made it to the last day with no incidents, which Harry was going to make sure to keep, when Draco came up behind him as he drank his tea in front of the large window facing the city. His boyfriend wrapped him in his arms, nuzzling his neck softly as he placed small kisses here and there on his skin. He moaned, tilting his head before trying to roll him off.

“We talked about this Draco.”

“Hmmm, please. I know that guest room is still practically yours, she won’t mind as long as we clean up after ourselves.”

“But we’re not in the guest room.” Draco paused, holding him tight as he started to leave a mark on his neck.

“We don’t have a view like this at home. Doesn’t it excite you to be taken this open, that maybe, even with the chance being slim, that someone could look up and watch you wither and moan under my ministrations?” He whispered in Harry’s ear, getting a shudder and a small moan out of him.

“Draco…” He warned, but it was taken as a challenge. His lover reached around, taking his cup of tea and setting it down on the small table before returning to his agenda.

“Come on love, I know you want to.” He started to run his hands over his chest and stomach, letting the bottom one drop to cup him gently through his jeans. “I’m amazed that you’ve held out this long from being fucked by my cock with all the little touches, words, and gestures.” The male in his arms reclined his head, his mind spinning from the imagery. With a pop of his button and the teeth of his zipper slowly running down, his hips jerked as a finger touched and circled the tip of his shaft, the nail dipping into the slit once or twice.

“Drac…Please…”

“Hmmm?”

“Please…” Harry bit his lip, knowing he had been defeated. Reaching up, he cupped his boyfriends head, tilting to kiss him. “Take…me…” He heard a growl before he was pressed against the glass, pants ripped down his hips. Saliva coated fingers thrusted in, hitting his prostate in one go. It still surprised them both with how well they knew each other’s bodies, but it was expected with how often they were joined. Harry was whining and gasping, pushing back onto his fingers, clawing at the window. Draco set a hard pace after a minute as punishment for holding out for so long, wanting his love to come once before taking him.

“I see you’ve missed me with how you cling to my fingers. So willing and tight. I bet you wish I buried myself into you right now.” His boyfriend quivered and moaned brokenly, trying to gasp raspy puffs of air. He tried to speak, his words jumbled, the only ones Draco could make out was ‘yes’ and ‘please’. He hummed, adding two more fingers, making Harry moan in a higher octave. “Yeah, that’s right. I’m going to stretch you so good before I fill this tight hole of yours. We have time to make up for, time we could’ve done this nice and easy, lovingly, in your untouched room, but you said no. Now I’m going to fuck my fist against this nice little prostate of yours.” As he spoke the last line, he added his thumb, curling it and resting his whole hand against his sweet spot, loving how his mouth hung open, his spit rolling down his chin as his breath stalled. He paused, wanting him to get used to the feel of it. They had not done this before. Butt plugs and toys were different than what Draco had pressed inside of him. “I want you to beg, nice and loud, for me to fuck you hard, to continue to fuck this pretty ass of yours over and over until you’re completely drained and can’t move, until you pass out in my arms.” His voice was low as his lips pressed against his ear.

“Drrrr…Dra…co…” Harry shivered uncontrollably as he pressed back against his knuckles. His lover kissed his shoulder. 

“You like that thought, don’t you?” He pulled back his hand shallowly and thrusted hard once inside, earning a yelp. “God, you’re such a slut, but you’re my slut. You’re only mine, remember that. Now, scream and let people know who you belong to. I’m going to make your throat raw by the end of today.” His last words were the only warning Harry got before his prostate was pounded over and over again by Draco’s fist, and scream he did. His palms pressed against the glass as hard as he could without breaking them, his mouth open further as he let out a continuous stream of his name, claiming he was his, always and only. He begged for what he asked for, and more, wanting to be full of his cock and cum, wanting to be stretched for him, wanting to be sore for him.

It would be embarrassing to mention later, but Harry could not hold back from coming hard and fast, painting the window white. He rested his head on the glass, fogging it with his pants of breath as Draco slowly took out his hand. He nuzzled the back of his dizzy lovers neck, placing soft kisses upon it. Nuzzling the skin, he rubbed his stomach softly as he calmed down. Harry slowly turned his head to kiss him softly, humming with each one. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Draco sighed against his lips. Harry could only nod, resting against him, lucid from his orgasm. “Don’t sleep, babe. I’m not through with you yet.” He growled softly, gaining a whimper. He undid his pants, letting them fall as he pushed his briefs down enough to release him. He rubbed the tip against his boyfriends entrance, softly pushing until Harry squirmed and mewled for more. The blond pushed him against the glass and thrusted hard once, filling the darker haired male fully, milking another scream from him. Licking his lips, he started a destructive pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The screams and whimpers he received made him fuck the hole harder, gripping the slim waist.

He bit and licked Harrys shoulder before turning his head to his, capturing his tongue to suck and lick at the muscle, looking over to the park outside. He pulled back, knowing his lover had saliva falling down his chin. Running his fingers through the soft hair, he pulled his head to the side. “Look there, down below. So many people are walking by. I wonder, if they were to look up, if they could see you being such a beautiful whore for my cock. I wonder how many would stand and watch as I abuse you over and over.” He words were slow, but hit hard. Harry rolled his hops and grew louder, clawing more at the glass as he parted his eyes to look below. “That’s it babe, keep watching them. Imagine them watching you, wanting to cum over you like I will. But they never will. I’m the only one who can treat you in such a way.” Draco reached down, taking Harrys member into his hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. The younger male could not take it and came hard against the window once again. The blond continued thrusting for a couple of more minutes before joining him, falling to his knees as he held his love. They both were shaking softly and breathing hard, holding onto what they could hard. Draco nudged Harry forward, telling him to lick his cum off the glass and he did.

After, they laid there for a while, basking in their afterglow. Once more alert, they tugged on their bottoms and went to snuggle on the couch, Draco carrying Harry. They turned on some spooky show, not paying attention as they kissed slowly, happy to be with each other. It was getting closer to lunch time when Harry stood up, legs slightly wobbly still, and headed to put in a pizza. Once the timer was set, he lent against the counter, rolling his neck to get the kinks out. He could not wait to go back home. He did not mind apartment sitting for Hermione, but he missed his own space, his and Dracos. He knew they were going to sleep well that night. He was lost in thought when the timer dinged and called his boyfriend to come eat with him. The blond shuffled in and sat at the bar. Harry joined him with the pizza, putting it in the middle of them. They each grabbed a slice and started to devour the pizza in silence, enjoying the presence on one another. 

It did not take long until the pizza was completely gone, leaving behind only a couple of crumbs. Standing, Harry started to clean up their mess as Draco reclined and watched him move about the kitchen. Once he was nearly done and drying his hands, the blond grabbed him from behind and pressed him against the small island in the kitchen. Harry tried to turn to give him a look, but Draco would not let him as he bit his neck. The smaller male jolted and moaned softly, but tried once again to converse.

“Drac, we already had fun. Can’t you wait till we get hom-nnng!” The blond bit harder, cupping his lovers cock through his jeans as he grinded against him. Harry scolded himself with the rest of his sobered mind; he should have known his boyfriend was not satisfied with one round until it was time to go homebound. His mind shut off as Draco made quick work of both their jeans, flipping his lover around to kiss him hard as he slammed into him, pressing the cum inside against his walls. They made animalistic sounds as the blond took it slow, but hard. They were so caught up in their actions that they did not register the sound of the front door unlocking, nor the voices that tumbled in until they heard a feminine gasp. The men paused as they looked to the entrance to the kitchen, staring at Hermione and a tall man that had sun dusted skin, deep green eyes and somewhat wavy brown, almost black hair. As the woman stared in slight shock, the man held an amused smirk and raised an eyebrow.

“My, Hermione, your house guests are quite a pair.” He grinned. The woman closed her mouth and shook her head.

“Tom, not now. And you two,” she glared at her two friends, making them tense as silence rolled in for a few moments. “If you’re going to shag, at least do it in a bedroom, especially if you’re expecting someone to come over, or in this case, back home.” Harry buried his head into Dracos shoulder as the blond relaxed and held him. “Now scat. And later on, you’re cleaning my kitchen with, top to bottom, with bleach. I rather like where I cook to be clean.”

“Yes ma’am.” Draco smirked, standing as he picked up Harry, who was still on his cock. The younger males squeaked, clinging to him as he tried not to moan all the way back to his old room, waiting until they were completely alone. Hermione sighed as her friend, Tom, chuckled.

“Oh, you’re getting a riot out of this, aren’t you?”

“Why, yes, yes I am.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. “Were those the two you always talk about?”

“Mhmm.” She nuzzled his neck, taking in his familiar scent.

“I see…Giving them an interview is going to be a little awkward now.”

“You...Tom Marvolo Riddle…feeling awkward?” They stared at one another, amused.

“I won’t be, but that blond fellow might. His father was never good at hiding his emotions, I doubt he is too.”

“I keep on forgetting you know his dad. He’s on the crew, yes? I’m surprised Drac doesn’t know he works closely with The Death Eaters.” Tom laughed.

“Oh, I told him to keep it a secret, as I tell all the other people who work with and for the group. I’m coming out with my identity to your friend as a favor for you.” He grinned, knowing what kind of reward he will request from his girlfriend. By her blush, she knew it too.

“Won’t they be surprised?” He hummed and lent down to kiss her as moans started to resound from the guest bedroom. With a growl, he attacked her neck before picking her up over his shoulder, swatting her bottom. He grinned at her yelp as she struggled lightly. 

“Tom! What are you-“

“Making this a competition, darling, and I’m going to win.” He headed for her room.

“Win at what?” He kicked the door close and unloaded her onto the bed, watching her bounce before covering her body with his.

“Making you scream louder than your friend Harry.” With that, attacked her mouth with his, making her mind go blank for the rest of the night.


End file.
